Algo más
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando Filósofo encontró una mariquita herida, fue el inicio de muchas historias.


**Algo más**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los pitufos pertenece a Peyo.

* * *

Para Filósofo, Snappy era algo más que una mascota.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el bosque. En esa ocasión había salido a recoger pitufresas y estaba regresando a la aldea. Snappy estaba herido, las heridas de su cuerpo eran de gravedad, bastaba una simple mirada para notarlo. Sus antenas y patas delanteras estaban rotas, probablemente había sido pisoteado. Al principio creyó que había muerto, pensamiento que descartó al verlo moverse.

Filósofo sabía que, en su estado, poco le faltaba para morir. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado, temiendo lastimarlo más de lo que estaba, y lo escondió en un lugar de su gorro. Sabía que estaba herido y que necesitaba de ayuda, pero no había nada en ese lugar con el que pudiera brindarle ese tratamiento.

Le entregó las pitufresas a Goloso, no esperó ninguna respuesta de su parte antes de dirigirse a su casa, más específicamente a su laboratorio. Este lo había instalado recientemente, convencido de que era imperdonable el que alguien con su intelecto no tuviera un espacio apropiado para trabajar. El que Papá Pitufo no le permitiera tocar todas sus pertenencias también había influido, aunque esto era algo que nunca admitiría.

Envolvió a la mariquita con varias vendas, asegurándose de que estas no presionaran con demasiada fuerza al pequeño animal. No era doctor, pero se sentía satisfecho con su trabajo. Sus libros le fueron de gran utilidad pues encontró una poción que podría salvar a la mariquita. El problema era que se trataba de una poción cuya preparación era bastante compleja.

"Eres pitufo Filósofo, podrías preparar esta poción con los ojos cerrados", se dijo mentalmente mientras buscaba los ingredientes necesarios, para su buena fortuna, contaba con todos los que necesitaba. La poción le tomó varias horas, requirió de toda la tarde y tuvo que esperar varias horas para que estuviera lista, pero obtuvo el resultado esperado.

Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a tratar las heridas de la mariquita. Se aseguró de limpiarlas cuidadosamente para evitar una posible infección y de mantenerlo con vida en lo que la poción estaba terminaba. Constantemente estaba observando el caldero, preguntándose cuánto le faltaría para estar en su punto. Cuando eso pasó, vertió su contenido en un gotero e hizo que la mariquita lo bebiera. Las heridas se cerraron, pero el pequeño animal no despertó.

Agotado y deprimido se dirigió a su cama. Filósofo no lograba entender qué había salido mal. Estaba seguro de que preparó la poción correctamente y que esta debía ser lo suficientemente poderosa para tratar todo tipo de heridas. "A no ser que ya estuviera muerto", pensó, no fue algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

Cuando se dirigió a su escritorio, con la intención de darle un funeral a la mariquita, no la encontró. La buscó por todos lados, sin entender cómo había desaparecido. Sospechaba que se trataba del viento, algo de lo que no podía estar seguro tomando en cuenta que había varias hojas sueltas sobre el escritorio que no salieron volando.

Lo encontró cerca de la mesa. Filósofo notó que trataba de volar, pero que las vendas se lo impedían. Lo tomó y lo volvió a colocar sobre su escritorio. Antes de quitarle las vendas se aseguró de que estas no fueran necesarias. No le gustaba ver a la mariquita tan ansiosa por deshacerse del vendaje, pero sabía que si las retiraba en mal momento podría lastimarse más de lo que estaba. Varios análisis le permitieron comprobar que la poción había funcionado correctamente.

Buscó unas hojas de zarzaparrilla y las colocó cerca de la mariquita. Si tuvo dudas de que a la mariquita le gustaran, esta desapareció en cuanto la vio comer. Filósofo estaba bastante sorprendido, para ser un animal tan pequeño, tenía un apetito bastante grande. Al verlo terminar le ofreció más hojas y al igual que las anteriores, fueron devoradas en pocos segundos.

Después de asegurarse que la mariquita estaba segura, se dirigió a su armario y buscó las piezas que necesitaba. En los últimos días había estado trabajando en un motor para un skateboard y deseaba terminarlo cuanto antes. Solo contaba con los planos, pero estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Aunque había tenido problemas con algunos de sus inventos, Filósofo nunca creía que algo pudiera salir mal con estos, incluso cuando explotaban, algo que ocurría con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría.

Continuó trabajando en el motor sin pensar en la mariquita. No creía que fuera necesario hacer algo más después de haber tratado todas sus heridas y haberla alimentado. Tenía planeado devolverlo al bosque después de una pequeña observación, aunque no creía que fuera necesaria.

—Solo me falta ajustar esta tuerca —comentó Filósofo mientras buscaba un destornillador. Segundos antes lo había tenido en sus manos, pero no lograba encontrarlo —. ¡Oh! ahí estaba

Filósofo tardó varios segundos en notar que la mariquita había sido quien le alcanzó la herramienta que buscaba. Tan concentrado estaba en su proyecto que no lo notó hasta que hubo terminado. Ver cómo le alcanzaba varios tornillos hizo que la ayuda recibida se hiciera más evidente.

Se apresuró en ir a su biblioteca y buscar uno de los libros que había escrito sobre animales. No sabía si había sido la poción que le dio la que le otorgó una fuerza mayor a la media o si la mariquita ya contaba con ella. Se dijo que debía observarla y verificar que, al igual que cuando usó una poción para hacerse más fuerte, no fuera algo temporal.

Necesitó de varios días y tres intentos para terminar la poción que necesitaba. Le dio una pequeña porción a la mariquita y los resultados se mostraron de inmediato. El pequeño insecto contaba con la fuerza necesaria para cargar objetos diez veces superiores a su propio tamaño sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Para Filósofo fue motivo de gran alegría comprobar que su poción había sido exitosa, pero lo que más le alegraba era la felicidad de ese pequeño insecto. Poco tiempo antes se había encontrado al borde de la muerte, sin embargo, en ese momento y gracias a sus esfuerzos se encontraba lleno de energía.

Los días pasaron y la pequeña mariquita se había recuperado por completo. Podía volar libremente y no necesitaba ayuda para poder conseguir su propia comida por lo que Filósofo decidió que era tiempo de dejarlo en libertad. Tomó una cesta y lo llevó hasta el lugar en donde lo había encontrado. Le dolía el tener que despedirse, pero en ese momento estaba convencido de que era lo correcto.

—Vuela con tu familia —le dijo a modo de despedida —, tus amigos te esperan.

La pequeña mariquita se elevó unos centímetros e hizo unas cuantas volteretas antes de regresar al lado de Filósofo. Voló hasta el rostro del pitufo y se frotó de manera afectuosa contra su mejilla.

—¿Así que no quieres irte? —Filósofo se sintió feliz al ver a la mariquita regresar —. Será mejor que te de un nombre ¿Qué te parece Snappy? —La mariquita voló alrededor de la cabeza del pitufo, se veía feliz —. Entonces, a partir de ahora te llamarás Snappy.

A partir de ese día se volvió común ver a Filósofo acompañado de Snappy. La mariquita solía volar a su lado o esconderse en el interior de su sombrero. Este último parecía ser su lugar favorito pues era el que visitaba con mayor frecuencia. Cada vez que Filósofo se involucraba en un nuevo proyecto, Snappy estaba a su lado, ayudándolo o simplemente volando a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Tontín. Tenía problemas para dormir y esperaba que su mejor amigo pudiera leerle su cuento favorito.

—Actualizaciones —respondió Filósofo mientras ajustaba el último tornillo —. Ahora Snappy puede grabar todo clase de sonidos. Así podrá comunicarse y grabar todas mis buenas frases.

—¡Genial!

—Lo sé. A veces hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de mi inteligencia ¿Qué te trae a mi champiñón tan tarde?

Tontín le mostró su libro a Filósofo y no necesitó de más palabras para que lo entendiera. Snappy se posó sobre su hombre. Había reconocido el libro y también era uno de sus favoritos.

—Tontín, Tontín ¿otra vez? —Tontín asintió avergonzado y Filósofo negó con la cabeza —, pero solo por hoy, que no se te haga costumbre. Un pitufo con mi inteligencia tiene muchas cosas por hacer y no siempre puedes esperar a que esté disponible para contarte cuentos.

Snappy y Tontín se apresuraron en buscar un lugar en donde acostarse, ansiosos por escuchar el cuento que Filósofo les iba a contar. Era algo que habían hecho en varias ocasiones y que harían muchas veces más en el futuro.

Snappy era algo más que una herramienta o una mascota, Snappy era un amigo.


End file.
